Love Lasts Forever: Part One
by FallenAngel2012
Summary: It was over at last. I should be dead should I not? My heart didn't beat yet somehow I had never felt more...Alive.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

My attacker paused to drink in my suffering. It grinned flashing its perfect white teeth. I wondered then how was it that something so beautiful could be this dangerous. How could something I that I love- My thoughts were cut by the predators advance. I was weakened beyond comparison due to that damned power. I lay limp as it tore my marble arm off and hurled it across the room.

Dazed I followed its course with my eyes, watching it land at his feet. In that instant I allowed a brief glance to his face. Concern and disappointment stood out on his handsome visage. Realization then hit me. I couldn't let him down! There was no way in Hell that I could lose! Even if it cost me my own immortal life I would win! My savior, my lover, my Master will be protected no matter what!

I stood causing the predator to abruptly leap back. Barely a second passed before it sneered again.

"And I thought you were down for good this time." It laughed, words rolling off its tongue like velvet.

I said nothing merely glared at the odd thing. I towered her by at least 10 inches. She was so young yet almost my age. Curly brown hair framed her angel face. And those eyes once so warm and full of life were a cold flat black. I knew this would not be easy. I had hoped that maybe just maybe I could find a way to save her. That was no longer an option.

"I thought this was supposed to be a fair fight?" I mused lightly stepping closer to her. "No powers remember? Ah. But maybe you feel as though you can't take me without _extra_ help?"

This did it for her. Lips pulled back, teeth bared she crouched into a position ready to spring at any moment. Before she could move I raced forward. Our hard bodies collided with a thunderous noise. I wrapped my arms around her slim body the without hesitation propelled us through the window.


	2. Chapter 1

I frowned laying back on the grass. Was there even a point trying to resist? My mother would have her way anyway. She always did somehow. But this was utterly ridiculous! My birth was nothing to celebrate. I was of no high rank. In fact I was probably ranked very low in society just above the slaves. My mother's choice of profession had damned her children to live ridiculed by others.

Closing my eyes I nestled closer to the ground. The tall grass all but hid me. Inhaling the warm fall Italian air I relaxed a little. This was my sanctuary. My escape from the rest of the world. I had happened upon it a couple years ago while playing with my older brother Ezra. The meadow stayed beautiful despite the season. Wildflowers sprinkled across it in the spring. The hot summers never dried the lively green grass that blanketed the field. Though leaves and flowers died in fall this place kept its beauty.

Today I was escaping the birthday party my mother had planned for me. Fifteen wasn't really that significant of a year. All it meant was that I was edging closer to the one thing I dreaded. Adulthood. With adulthood came responsibilities, not that I was lazy or anything I'd just rather spend my days exploring rather than cooking for a husband.

Just thinking of that word caused me to shudder. Husband. Ugh another thing I disliked. If I had a choice in the matter I'd never marry. Ever. I was too free spirited to be tamed and to stubborn to take orders from a man. Maybe that has something to do with the father I never knew.

Sighing I raised myself up. Why not get it over with? It might not be too bad. Maybe I'd even have fun. I snorted. Fun at a party of my mother's?! Like that would ever happen.

I didn't live too far from the field, still I walked as slow as possible trying to stall the inevitable. However I was entering my home in a matter of minutes. The house wasn't anything spectacular. Not too large not too small made of a pain stone with a brown tiled roof. I slid in quietly hoping to sneak to the room I shared with my young sister before my mother would notice my absence.

"KYRA!" Too late.

I paused in the hall as my mother approached me. She was a tiny woman that held on to part of the good looks she'd once had when she was younger. Her hair once shiny dark waves like my own was short and somewhat limp. The curvaceous body she once boasted was now pudgy after birthing three children. All that remained was her startling light green eyes. The same mesmerizing eyes my brother and I have.

Her lined face was full of anger as she moved towards me. She wasn't happy about my tardiness as I figured.

"Good evening mother." I greeted smiling broadly. Maybe she'd give into my smile as she typically did.

" Yes. _Evening_ Kyra." She growled stressing the word.

"Lost track of time." I shrugged not daring to look at her eyes. "Sorry."

Surprisingly she sighed instead of going into a rant like she always did when she was angered.

"Just get ready daughter." My mother ordered. "The party begins in an hour and it would be a shame if the birthday girl wasn't prepared."

I was off the hook! Yes! I sped down the hall to my room to put a distance between myself and my mother just in case her mood changed.

"Ready Aria as well!"

I found my little sister in our room playing on the floor with a stuffed dolly. She was an adorable little five year old. Springy curls, large brown eyes, and cute dimples. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. Aria sprinted over to hug my legs. I pat her soft her gently.

"I haven't been gone that long young one." I chuckled prying her off me. She was very close to me because I took care of her for the most part. Mother always had clients to handle so we were left here alone often. Most people in our village believe she is my child.

"Liar!" She proclaimed latching onto me again. "You was gone forever!"

"Well I'm here now aren't I?'

I pulled her off me once more and crossed the room to my wardrobe. I didn't have many garments so it was easy to notice the new lavender stola that was hanging there. This caused me to frown. There are better things she can spend her money on than me. I laid the dress aside on my bed then fished through Aria's side of the wardrobe for something suitable for her.

I turned to her smiling. "Want to help choose something to wear for tonight?"

She beamed and raced over to me. I knew exactly which one she'd select. It was her favorite possession though I hadn't a clue why. My old pink hand-me-down toga was overused and due to be thrown away. She eagerly discarded the plain tunic she was wearing and smiled widely as I dressed her.

Aria giggled and twirled out of the room to show my mother no doubt. I was left alone with the new garment. I sighed as I slid it on wondering how much mother had spent on it. It was honestly lovely on me I thought looking in the mirror. The pale lavender complimented my tan skin well. That was one thing my mother was good at. Selecting clothes.

I sat down at my vanity and began to run a brush through my tangled waist length hair. My hair tended to tangle easily and was a hassle to care for but my mother forbade me from chopping it off. Reminded her too much of her own hair. After a painful while I had finished, tying the top section of hair back with a simple sliver barrette. I decided to skip on cosmetics. Too much of a hassle and I truly wasn't aiming to drawing any unnecessary attention to myself tonight.

"Knock. Knock." A deep voice said. I turned to see my brother leaning in the doorway.

"Are you ready yet?" He demanded." I can't stand Momma's bitching anymore."

Laughing I walked over to him. Ezra was a tall handsome man with a slightly muscular built. He made all the girls around swoon yet at nineteen he wasn't looking to marry. He was always too concerned with the family. 'Protecting the only important women in his life was his duty' he always said. I was grateful to have his protection but wished at the same time that he'd do something for himself for once.

"People have begun to arrive sister." Ezra announced. "Aren't you just trembling with excitement?"

My eyes narrowed at his teasing as I followed him to our large living space. He wasn't lying. Several people were already here. None I knew by name, didn't spend much time socializing with villagers. What I did know though was that all of them were single males. This caused an alarm to go off in my head.

"What is this?" I snarled at Ezra through my teeth.

Anger crossed his face briefly before answering. "Momma believes you are old enough to begin finding a husband. What type of party do you think this is? Not purely to celebrate your birth. More like a chance for single males to mingle with you."

I examined each man standing in front of me. All were not to my liking. Too tall, too wide, too short, too hairy. I refused to partake in this. To be offered to these hungry animals as if I was just a slab of meat. However before I could storm off my brother gave my arm a firm squeeze.

"Just endure tonight." He advised. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to let one of these guys sling you over their shoulder and carry you away into the night. I'm here for you Kyra."

Damn him. He has always been able to make people bend to his will. That ability was so strong that people often gossiped about it wondering if he was participating in witchcraft.

"Fine." I hissed. "But if one of them as much as looks at me funny I'm out of here."

Too late for that. These men were already silently appraising me. One of them strode over smugly and offered his hand to me.

"Would you care to dance beautiful?"

"No." I said curtly. That was the first of many no's I said tonight. Ezra was right the majority of the partygoers were single males. I ducked and dived and hid from them the best I could all night reminding myself to kill my mother once this ordeal was complete.

At last after what seemed like hours people began to leave. I eagerly helped to usher people out thanking them for their presence. Finally! Relief washed over me as the last person left. Or so I'd thought. I went to search my brother so we could joke about the party but instead found my mother conversing with a lanky blond man. I angrily strode over to them to tell this guy that the party was over. As I neared them I caught the words they were saying.

"Mm. Yes that is a nice offer." My mother considered. "However…I just don't see her coming around. Kyra's…different."

The man snorted derisively. "She'll come around trust me."

His voice had a menace to it that made my skin crawl. He was revolting. Not appealing at all to the eye and he smiled pungent of alcohol.

"I still don't know Arrian." My mother said unsurely. "I need to discuss it with her first."

Just then he noticed me and smirked.

"Well here she is right now! Hey honey how'd you like to be my wife?"

The man's boldness surprised me. Anger now flushed through me.

"How about no?" I coldly replied.

He laughed drunkenly grasping my arm. " You're a feisty one. I like it."

Before I could protest Ezra was there. With one hand he yanked the man away and shoved him towards the exit.

"Get out." He growled shoving him out the door. He followed the man till he was a little ways down the street with me cautiously following.

"You'll regret this." The man snarled. "'Specially you gorgeous."

I shuddered in terror at his threat. What did he intend to do I mused watching him disappear.

"Come on." Ezra said placing an arm on my shoulder gently nudging me towards home.

I looked back one last time before entering my home to see if Arrian was really gone. My eyes met the darkness of the night. No Arrian. And then I saw it, a set of blood red eyes looking deeply into my own. They belonged to the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was pale with inky black shoulder length hair. He smiled before vanishing into thin air.


	3. Chapter 2

For the next six months two things lingered on my mind. The threat that I was almost certain Arrian would fulfill. And the magnificent red eyed creature. The being haunted me more than Arrian's looming threat. Almost every night I would see it in my dream. Tall, pale, and menacing yet exquisite. It was hard to believe myself sometimes. I must've been delusional that night I would argue. But I knew it was real and every part of me yearned to see it again. It was a foreign feeling. I have never wanted a man, they lacked interest to me. But he was different I was absolutely sure about that.

The night started off the same way the other ones had. I took to bed early anticipating meeting the mysterious man that resided in my mind. Before I knew it I was off in my dream world which, in my opinion, was considerably preferable to reality. As usual the man was there leaning against a thick tree surveying me with interest. In a flash he was directly in front of me smiling as he gently brushed his fingers along my cheek. Cold and hard was his skin but his touch was comforting, almost loving.

"You have kept me waiting love." He playfully chided now moving his hand through my dark locks.

Wanting to avoid his mesmerizing stare I looked down and muttered my apology. The man simply laughed a sound that rang like a thousand bells. His hand gripped my chin and firmly forced me to look up at him. His crimson eyes captured mines for a brief moment. My heart accelerated as his head leaned towards mine. Only an inch away now I could feel his cool breath on my lips.

The scene dramatically shifted to black and I felt myself being ripped away. No! I couldn't wake up now! It was just getting good!

My eyes shot open to see Arrian's revolting face hovering over my own. I opened my mouth instinctually to cry out. A gnarled hand clamped down before I could utter a sound.

"Can't have you waking up the house now darlin'."

With little effort he slung me over his shoulder while still maintaining to hold my mouth shut. Terror swept through me. What was he going to do?! I squirmed against his hold to no avail. He was both larger and stronger than I. Still I wasn't going without a fight.

I continued kicking at his midsection and pounding my small fists against his back until my head collided with the window frame. I winced and closed my eyes to the pain. That bastard, he must've snuck in through the window. He was running now to take me who knows where. No. I couldn't allow that. Using the little strength I possessed I managed to tear my head free from his hand then bite down on it. Howling he loosened his grip on me for a second which was just what I needed.

I slithered out of his hold and took off into the darkness. It was pitch out, impossible to see anything. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was putting a distance between me and that rogue. I pushed myself forward not daring to look back. All I needed to do was find a house or some other safe place to hide until morning.

Lost in my thoughts I ran until I slammed into something hard. At first I feared it was Arrian but after further inspection I discovered that it was only a tree. As I felt around in the blackness I found myself surrounded by trees. This must be the forest that led to the meadow! There was no way he'd find me there. I attempted to silently navigate through the maze of trees.

Soon I noticed the sky lightening. Dawn was coming. The new light made finding the meadow easier. Eventually I arrived. I sat as relief overcame me. The sun would be up in no time and the idiot had no way of finding my safe haven. I was good! Or so I thought. My minutes of safety ended abruptly as Arrian came clambering through the wood.

I rose getting ready to run again. I'd run until morning if I had to. However Arrian was faster than me. He darted over to me and tossed me to the ground then quickly climbed on top of me pinning my hands above my head.

"I didn't think you'd be such a challenge to capture my little fox." He whispered, his breath reeking of alcohol. "It was kind of fun I must admit. But this will be even more fun I promise."

My eyes widened in horror as he began shoving my skirt up. I screamed flailing my legs madly. He laughed. He liked that, my screaming, it was music to his ears. The disgusting fiend! His hungry lips were on mine silencing my cries. He tasted worse than he smelled. I bit his bottom lip with as much force as I possibly could drawing blood.

Arrian leaned back for a moment licking the blood from his lip seeming unperturbed. Securing my wrists with one hand he clenched the other into a fist and promptly brought it my face. It felt like someone smashed the entire left side of my face with a bag of stones. Disoriented I caught only parts of his speech.

"…Can't play nice…Hurt you…Relax…Enjoyable for both of us…Hold still."

Tears welled in my eyes. He would win today. I was defeated. I went limp as the realization hit me. Closing my eyes I cried silently as Arrian began to destroy me. I went into my own world. A place where I was whole and loved somewhere far from here, somewhere in the embrace of the red eyed man.

It was warm, a bright spring day. The meadow was alive with bright flowers swaying in the breeze. I sat watching the beautiful scene in the cool arms of my love. He was murmuring something softly into my ear. His voice of course made it sound like he was singing. Even without being able to fully comprehend his words I knew they were words of comfort. I knew I was safe.

I was back to the real world. My face stung uncomfortably and I could taste blood in my mouth. This pain was joined by a new sickening ache in the lower half of my body. I could tell that if I moved the pain would worsen. Though I had no intention of moving. There was no point to. The deed was done and I was ruined.

Arrian stood staring down at me smugly. Pleased with himself no doubt. Probably would go reward himself with drink and go brag to his buddies. I weakly looked up at him feeling a deep loathing that I couldn't explain with words.

"Well I sure enjoyed that!" He laughed. "This is your fault you know. If you hadn't rejected me you wouldn't be in this situation. Now look at you! What man would ever want some used garbage? Ah. You are just like your mother. A little whore."

Smiling he walked away leaving his scratching words. He was right I was nothing but a useless whore now, having lost my virtue. No man would ever want me and I couldn't blame them. I was used, filthy, disgusting thanks to him. Though my goal in life wasn't being married right away I did one day hope for a family of my own. That was impossible now.

The red eyed man would never desire me if I was somehow able to see him again. This caused a pang to shoot through my heart. I rolled my aching body over and curled into a ball. Tarnished and ruined hoping to never be seen again.


	4. Chapter 3

I wasn't aware of how much time has passed. I simply laid there broken and used as Arrian had left me. I hoped that no one would find me. That I'd just die here and be forgotten. I was shameful and undesired and deserved death. Death somehow seemed like bliss to me at the moment. As I pondered the many ways I could die I vaguely heard the sound of my name being called.

"KYRA! KYRA ARE YOU OUT HERE?!"

It was Ezra. I could tell from his voice that he was frantic with worry. I wanted to call back to him. To tell him that I was fine. But if he discovered me he'd then know of my virtue being stolen. Would he disown me? Would he try to assist me?

"DAMMIT! KYRA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I had to let him know that I was fine. Well alive at least. He didn't deserve this kind of worry. I would face the consequences. Opening my mouth I attempted to make some sound to signal that I was here. Nothing came out though. My throat ached and was hoarse from all the screaming and crying that had occurred sometime ago.

I tried again. This time a small groan escaped my lips. It was something but not enough for my brother to hear. Still I couldn't give up. I tried and tried until I meekly called out his name. After saying it once I yelled out again this time louder. Once more I yelled for Ezra. The last one got his attention.

I forced my stinging eyes open and watched as my brother dashed towards me still in night clothes. Looking away I noticed that the meadow was lit up with sunlight. I then glanced to the sky and saw the sun was high. Must've been about noon.

"Kyra." Ezra sighed a look of relief briefly appearing on his handsome face only to be washed away by fear as he examined my beaten and tattered state. His hands clenched into tight fists. "What happened?"

Never had I seen my brother so overcome with rage. I shook my head looking away. Ezra's loud breathing was the only sound for a few minutes and then he spoke with a dark tone in his voice that was strange to me.

"That bastard! I will fucking end him!"

"Ezra.."I softly pleaded terrified from his violent outburst.

Not responding he scooped me into his arms. I winced slightly from the pain my damaged body felt. Ezra held me tightly to his chest. I could hear his heart pounding rapidly. Would he truly seek out Arrian? Would he attempt to avenge me? Worry now clouded my thoughts as he bounded us home.

My mother met us at the door. Tears streaming down that once beautiful face. Aria stood next to her looking like an innocent doll, no doubt she hadn't a clue about what just happened. Ezra sat me down on my bed then covered my body with blankets.

"It is all right sister." He said softly stroking my knotted hair. "You are home now. You are safe and loved. Do not think about the evil that has befallen you today. I will take care of it. I will take care of you. I swear."

Don't think?! All I could do was think. When I wasn't busy reliving my rape my thoughts roamed to what actions my brother would now take against Arrian. Sure Ezra was an excellent fighter but something about Arrian told me he didn't fight fair.

Ezra sat with me for a while humming to himself seemingly lost in his own thoughts. His presence soothed me and somehow I soon dozed off. My dream world was now blank, void of any life. No red eyed man no happiness nothing.

Saddened by the end of my "world" I forced myself back awake. Alarm took over when I noticed Ezra was missing from my bedside. I leaped up ignoring the pain it brought me and ran out of my room searching for my brother.

He and my mother stood by the front door clearly in a word battle. She hand her tiny hands wrapped around his thick wrist as if that would hold him back from leaving if that's what he wanted to do. Aria, who was observing the whole thing from the floor, grinned up at me as I neared.

"Lookie Kyra I lost a tooth!" She proclaimed shoving her tongue through the now empty space in her front row of teeth. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"Good for you little one! Don't forget to save it tonight! The good fairy shall bring you a reward for it!"

Her already large brown eyes grew even more at this. She jumped up and ran to our room most likely to place her tooth under her pillow. I envied her. The world which was now cold and evil to me was still a bright wonder land in her view.

"Mother I'm going and that's final!" Ezra decreed sheathing a small dagger. The sight of it made me woozy. Of course there was nothing more that I wanted than to see Arrian suffer a horrific death but my concern for my brothers safety outweighed my personal desires.

"Please don't Ezra." I begged.

He and my mother both turned to me. Ezra hard and determined while my mother wailed at my sight and raced over to embrace me. Not that I wasn't gracious for her love but this was not the time for it.

"Kyra." Ezra started. "I am going to kill the man that dared to harm my precious sister. Look what he has done to you! You…Neither of you get it! I'll be back."

Ezra wheeled around and walked briskly out the door. I struggled out of my mother's grasp and chased after him.

"Take me with you then." I insisted. "If you are truly to murder that man then I would enjoy watching it."

He chuckled stopping to look at me.

"Kyra I couldn't fight with you present. I don't want to have to protect you while trying to kill him."

"You needn't worry about me brother." I growled. "I can protect myself.'

I immediately knew that was a horrible argument. Though Ezra had taught me when I was younger how to fight clearly it didn't work so well when I was completely overpowered. Still I wanted to accompany him. He was my brother and he was doing this for me. There was no way in Hell I'd let him take on Arrian alone when Arrian himself would most likely have some friends help him brawl.

"Do you really doubt my ability to fight?" He asked in a mock disappointed voice.

"No!" I protested. "But slime like him will not be alone Ezra. All I want is for you to be safe."

He sighed and turned away.

"Love you Kyra." He called back to me as he began walking. "See you later."

I watched him walk down the street that led to town until he was no longer visible. I couldn't stop him nor could I protect him. Disappointed I slunk back into the house where my mother waited with open arms. I walked by her and straight to the living area where a large window face the street was.

"What are you doing?" My mother implored watching as I stripped pillows from the furniture and arranged them next to the window.

"Waiting." I muttered sinking into my post.

My mother asked no further questions and left me to be. For hours I stared blankly out the window anticipating Ezra's return. My mind was reeling with horrific scenes of possible fights. All my imaginary fights were not in Ezra's favor. I tried to fight off the images by playing with Aria when she came to join me at my "fort" a little later. At least all this kept me distracted from my inner turmoil.

It got darker as time passed. I was now insane with worry. He should've returned by now. Something must've happened. He wouldn't keep us waiting. Perhaps he'd gotten arrested? However if that were the case someone would've informed us by now. Well maybe not. With the exception of my birthday party that happened months ago, people generally strayed away from our home with my mother being a scarlet woman.

"I brought you tea." My mother said joining me and Aria after the sun had completely left the sky. "It will help you sleep."

"I don't wish to sleep." I spat shoving the cup back to her. A small frown played on her lips.

"Kyra…"

"He will return." I affirmed cutting her off. "He told me he would."

"I know he will love." She agreed smoothing my hair. Something in her voice led me to believe that she didn't fully mean her last sentence.

I shook violently. If my mother didn't believe he'd return then would she be right? Mothers have some sort of intuition someone once told me. They can usually tell when a child is hurt or…

My mother departed then returned once more holding a quilt. I allowed her to cover me with it. I had to admit it was warm a very comfortable. I shifted a bit on the pillows to gain a better position. I yawned and in minutes sleep conquered me.

My meadow was barren now, the grass brown and patchy. I kneeled trying to salvage something. This was my escape, my secret place and now it was gone.

"I'm sorry my love."

I looked up into two crimson orbs. He was back! Maybe not all was lost. Without hesitation I flung my arms around his lean torso.

"I thought you'd left." I sobbed.

He let out a musical chuckle then took my chin and placed his lips to mine. Cold and sweet.

"I'm sorry." He said once more before vanishing.

"No!"

I shot up clenching my chest. It was just a dream. A very vivid dream. Suddenly it all came back to me. I was supposed to be waiting for Ezra to come back. Surely he had returned by now. I got up and quickly made my way across the room to find my mother and Aria and hopefully Ezra.

A strange sobbing noise met my ears. My heart dropped when I recognized the sounds belonged to my mother. There was only one thing that would cause her such despair at the moment.

"Momma?" I yelled running through the kitchen following her crying the best I could. "Mom?!"

I found her at last in Ezra's room. She was kneeling over someone in the bed. I lingered in the doorway for a moment too frightened to discover what had become of my brother. I took a deep breath then moved forward.

What laid in Ezra's bed was a man that had several deep wounds decorating his middle and lower half. His face was hardly recognizable. Long gashes tore diagonally through his face. This wasn't my brother. It couldn't be. Where was the face that was always full of laughter? Why were his vibrant green eyes so empty? Why was he so cold? And why the fuck wouldn't he just move already!

My knees gave out as grief infected me. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. On the day that I had already lost so much I wasn't going to lose my brother as well. I didn't think I had any tears left in me but somehow they came out causing more pain to my damned sore eyes. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to relax before I had a panic attack. This was too much for me to take! He died for me! Why! Was I that important to him? Was I worth him losing his precious life! No. I wasn't .

"Kyra?" A tiny voice asked uncertainly. I forced my eyes open to see my little sister looking at me and my mother confusion etched on her small face.

I was in no shape to explain the situation to her nor was my mother. I simply pulled her in my arms and never let go.


	5. Chapter 4

AD 72

We moved around a lot in the past year and a half. No where seemed safe anymore. Who knew when Arrian would strike again? Who would I lose this time? My mother? Aria? At the moment we were settled in a small cottage in a Southern Italian village. My mother work harder than ever to pay for the home while I had become all but useless.

Naturally I blamed myself for Ezra's death. I couldn't help it. If it were not for me being so damn weak then Ezra need not have died. Life was empty and meaningless to me. I no longer valued my life. I rarely ate and hardly ever spoke unless it was absolutely necessary. My mother grew more and more worried as my once curvy shape dwindled into a skeletal figure. Worst of all I hadn't had a dream of the red eyed god since that night.

Aria, of course didn't understand a thing. The day of Ezra's death my mother finally came around to explain what had occurred to him. She cried at the news of him never waking up but still didn't fully understand it. I felt horrible for her. My mother was gone now more than ever and I was beyond a mess. Poor Aria was alone without truly knowing why.

Mother woke me up this morning which was an odd thing for her to do. I wasn't expecting her home till later. She was smiling an almost authentic smile as she greeted me.

"Happy birthday my lovely Kyra! You are officially a woman starting today!"

I had almost forgot about my 17th birthday being today. None of that really mattered to me anymore. Today was just another damned in this hellish world. Sure I had reached womanhood but that was hardly exciting. I had no suitors and would most likely never marry due to the constant moving and Arrian's destruction of my virtue.

Grunting I rolled away from her. She sighed at my being difficult. I should be treating her better I knew that but it was so hard to be nice to anyone these days, even my own mother. Still I knew I had to at least try to be a little kind to her today. I hadn't seen her smile at all in the longest time. I would not be the reason for ruining it today.

"Come on." She said gently pulling me up. "I need you to go to town for me to get a few things for tonight."

I grimaced at her words. "What's tonight?"

"Oh just a little something." My mother sang actually full blown smiling. "Don't worry, it's not a party or anything Kyra."

"Then what?" I inquired remembering how awful the last party she threw for me turned out.

"Just get up, get dressed, and get down to town! Here!" She thrust a short list of groceries in my hand. "I need all of this. Take your time too!"

Not wanting to argue I obeyed her wishes. I got up tossed a plain white tunic on and headed out ignoring Aria's pleas to come with me. This was the first time that I'd been out alone since the Arrian incident. My mother had become insanely overprotective and honestly I had just become terrified to leave the house fearing another attack.

This town was nothing special and its market place lacked in comparison to my old village. Still I managed to gather the things my mother had requested. I knew she wanted me to stay in town for awhile so that she could set up for whatever celebration she was planning but I had no desire to linger around. I was halfway out of town when a small old woman called to me.

"Girl! Hey girl! Come here child!"

After what I'd been through I knew better than to talk to strangers but something about this woman caught my interest. Maybe it was her wild eyes that somehow seemed full of knowledge. Or perhaps it was her strange attire. Despite the heat of the day she was covered with a heavy dark cloak that appeared to be made of animal fur. Without thinking I started towards her. If it really came down to it I think that I could take the old lady.

"What do you want?" I demanded rather rudely. I had no patience for this intriguing creature.

"You are in danger girl!" She half screamed flailing her arms madly as she spoke. "I can see death around you! You're human life is drawing to a close!"

Her words sent a chill down my spine however I didn't let her see the fear she had caused me.

"You're crazy."I muttered turning to walk away.

"Maybe." The woman sneered. "You may be soon to die but out of it a new life will begin. A glorious day this shall be!"

Her yells were now alerting the villagers. I walked faster to get away from her my heart pounding at such horrific news. What was her issue? And why had her words bothered me so? Surely she was just a crazy old grandma running around and hallucinating. But still something about what she said felt true.

I was so caught up in thoughts that I didn't realize the woman had followed me. She grasped my arm and pulled me behind a small wooden cart. I struggled to free myself but she would not release me. She placed a wrinkled hand over my mouth to silence my sounds then whispered in my ear. "Look."

I complied raising my gaze to peer onto the street. My heart sunk in horror at the sight that met my eyes. Arrian along with four other large males were just strolling along deep in conversation.

"Can we just give up?" A wiry dark haired one whined. "We ain't gonna find her!"

"He's right Arrian." An older male with a very deep voice said. "We've searched village after village. We already killed her brother. Why bother with her? She's nothing special."

Arrian growled shoving the much larger man against a stone wall.

"That bitch disrespected me and I want my damn revenge." He seethed. "And I shall have it."

After his outburst none of the other members of the group chose to speak out. I watched them head out of town and take off down a road. I didn't realize that my eyes were no wet with tears. I shook with unimaginable fury as the woman let me go.

"Danger." She said gravely.

"How did you know they were here?!" I questioned hysterically. "How the hell did you know they were after me?!"

She laughed as if I had just told her a joke.

"I am just a simple lady cursed with visions." She explained. "Don't know why it happens. It just occurs sometimes. Usually it's not with humans for their future is hardly worth caring about. I typically only see powerful beings. Mmm. I wonder…"

Human? What was more powerful than that? She was definitely some type of crazy but she had Arrian coming so I couldn't deny there was something indeed special about her.

"I need to get home." I murmured rising from the ground.

"What's the point?" She shrugged as I helped her to her feet. "You currently can't do a thing to protect your family."

"What do you mean currently?" This had given me hope. There was possibility that I'd be able to protect mother and Aria.

"You figure it out." With that she walked away leaving me with a million questions but I knew not to pursue her.

I paced next to the cart wondering what it is I could do to protect them. I could get a knife. I wasn't fond of weapons but I would do anything to protect those I loved. I figured I had time to swing by a knife stand before racing home. Arrian had no way of knowing where we lived but still I wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Concealing the newly bought dagger under my tunic I raced home. It was getting darker by the minute. Damn why did we live so far! At least I knew where I was heading unlike Arrian. I would definitely beat him there.

"Mom!" I yelled busting through the door. No answer. "Shit! Mom! If you're trying to surprise me or something cut it out! We need to leave now!"

Still no reply. My blood now ran cold. Did he somehow beat me there? I ran through the house screaming for my mother and my sister when I at last found them in my mother's attic room tied to chairs and gagged tears streaming down their panic stricken faces. The sight turned my stomach. I immediately dashed forward to release them when the older man from earlier seized me in a tight grasp.

"Let me go!" I screamed kicking at his knees. I could not be captured so easily again.

"I am sorry." The man whispered sounding like he truly meant it as Arrian appeared.

"Told ya I'd find her!" He laughed. Without hesitation he brought a dagger to my mothers neck and slit it. This was too much! I tried as hard as I could to fight the rage and grief that now consumed me. I needed to get Aria out! She didn't deserve death she was far too young.

Arrian moved over to me running the bloodied dagger along my face. This broke me. I miraculously landed a kick on Arrian's broad chest causing him to stumble back. My holder let go and I streaked to Aria's side before Arrian or any of his men could reach us. Once freed I scooped her in my arms and did the only thing I could do. I ran the window holding her tightly and bust through it.

I ignored the pain of the glass initially slicing through my delicate skin and angled myself so that Aria landed on top of me. To protect her from the impact. Hitting the ground knock the breath out of me. I could tell right then that I was severely damaged Aria however looked all but perfect.

"Kyra!" She cried sinking to her knees by my side.

I placed my hand on her face and told her one final instruction. "Run."

"NO!" She screamed. "Kyra no! I can't! Mom..!"

I glared at her hoping she'd get the message. I was in no shape to run but hopefully she'd make it somewhere safe. Hopefully someone could look after her. I knew it was time. I was dead.

Hesitantly she ran into the darkness of the surrounding woods. Thankfully she was gone before Arrian and his men were on the street. I stayed still not even bothering to fight as they beat me with all they had in them. I would be with mother and Ezra soon and Aria would be safe here. Arrian discovered my concealed weapon much to his delight and decided to use it mercilessly on me.

My vision was hazy and sound was distorted. One moment I heard the laughter of that devil and felt a sharp pain pierce me heart. It would be over soon now. The next moment the night was filled with five rapid and sickening cracking noises. I was in cold hard arms. The arms of death.

"Please." I begged ready for it to take me on the next world.

"Don't worry. Its done." His velvet voice whispered a voice from my dreams.

My neck was then pierced by something sharper then a knife. That's when the true pain began.


End file.
